


【周迦】Temporary Secretary

by alonglongrun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 预警：①普通人AU②私设如山③大概率ooc





	【周迦】Temporary Secretary

*  
“部长，Boss找你。”  
被点名者抬起头，丢下这句话的娇小女性已经踩着高跟鞋一阵风似的离开了。明天就是难得的公共假日，为了今天能够按时下班，处处洋溢着劳动的热情。  
过于匆忙的信使没有留下太多讯息，迦尔纳带着疑惑走向电梯，途中还被人顺手塞了一大沓文件。电梯伴随着微弱的音乐声缓缓上升，他回想起阿周那曾说过的话，“在公司里要我们要尽可能避免直接接触。”  
迄今为止，他们很好地贯彻了这个方针。今早他们从同一张床上出发，带着相拥而眠时残余的，彼此身体的触感踏上不同的交通工具。  
迦尔纳从满员的电车走进满员的电梯，他拒绝阿周那的豪华专车的理由是，如果不能步行去车站，沿途半个街区的流浪猫将会失去每天的固定早餐，整个街区的麻雀可能会因此遭殃。  
对此阿周那没有表态，或许在成功收购对手公司并成功将它的技术顾问拐上床后，他对亲密关系的接受程度已经达到了上限。  
他们可以维持现状，直到其中一方厌倦为止。鉴于00极少对自己的生活状态感到不满，如果阿周那不想要终止这段关系，他大概也不会主动消失。  
他敲响厚重的木门，得到应允后推门走进去。年轻的社长从办公桌后抬起头，示意他将文件放到自己手边。迦尔纳照做了，他弯腰放下怀中的纸张，对面的人无意间抬头扫了一眼，却僵在了原处。  
“迦尔纳，你这家伙……”  
不明所以的迦尔纳直起身，发现阿周那脸上写满了震惊和不悦。现在无论是被自己喊来的原因还是对方生气的原因都还是迷，迦尔纳在脑海中迅速的回忆了一边迄今为止可能会惹怒阿周那的事情，突然福至心灵：  
“啊，非常抱歉，我一直忘了说。之前我们一起去购物的那次，最后剩下的那份和果子是我吃的。”  
看样子是猜错了，他看着怒极反笑的阿周那，不由得打了个冷战。  
出乎他意料的是对方并没有继续就这个话题说下去，他咬牙切齿地说明了迦尔纳今天的工作：代替提前休假的查尔斯·巴贝奇先生就任秘书一职。  
这不是他第一次代班，而迦尔纳将此理解为对方表示对自己的信任的方式。也许是因为马上就到人们期盼已久的公共假期了，今天的工作量并不大。当橘红色的夕阳穿过玻璃幕墙和罗马帘，将一切染上金光的时候，他已经收拾好最后一份文件准备离开了。  
这时阿周那叫住了他，声调平静，背光之下的表情晦暗不清。迦尔纳知道阿周那并不像表面看起来那般淡定，但他知道隐藏情绪是对方所擅长的，即使这让迦尔纳有些不悦。  
当迦尔纳绕过贵重的木质办公桌站定时，他终于看清了阿周那眼中的情绪，在熟悉的愤怒背后藏着那么一丁点不显山露水的悲伤。  
为什么会感到难过呢？问句没能来得及脱口而出，迦尔纳就已经被拉着手腕摔进了对方怀里。他的眼镜被撞得有点歪，又被阿周那扶正；蓝色双眸惊讶地睁大，又决然阖上。  
黄昏的光线和室内冰冷的日光灯交汇成暧昧的颜色，他们呼吸相绕，交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻。迦尔纳为了保持平衡而与阿周那十指相扣，而后者正搂着他的腰试图让迦尔纳坐上自己的大腿。  
正当他们准备开始下一个吻时，门被敲响了。

*  
将私人情绪带进工作中是不专业的糟糕表现，阿周那反复告诫自己。然而对于在不恰当的时间前来说了太多废话的这位员工，他还是难以维持一如既往的完美微笑。  
当然，这口锅不全是这位不速之客的，迦尔纳必须也要负起责任，他想。  
这张厚重宽阔的办公桌所拥有的桌下空间并不充裕，在容纳了一名成年男性后更是格外逼仄。为了避免踩到迦尔纳，阿周那不得不岔开腿，以市井流行的不雅坐姿继续听取汇报。这个姿势导致的后果是，以别扭姿势缩在桌下的迦尔纳正好与阿周那的某个部位面对面了。  
阿周那艰难地集中注意力，温热的呼吸隔着裤子拍打在胯间，让他联想到一些记忆中活色生香的画面。他不敢低头去看迦尔纳此时的样子，那可能会让事情更加不可收拾。  
汇报人的长篇大论仍未结束，对方不仅拒绝了“坐下说”的提议，甚至开始四处走动。  
阿周那将文件夹横在胸前试图挡住视线，他的大腿上传来柔软的触感。这有点痒，他动了一下，本意是拉开距离，却因为扶手椅的反作用力而更加贴近办公桌。  
迅速地接受了现状的迦尔纳成功误解了阿周那的动作，他看着面前越来越近的裆部，迟疑了一下，小心翼翼地凑上去用牙齿咬住了拉链。  
微弱的金属摩擦声响起，阿周那捂住脸，他内心的咆哮体呼之欲出。迦尔纳双手扶在他的膝盖上，用唇齿拉开内裤的布料，大小和热度同样惊人的性器从衣物的束缚中解放，拍打着迦尔纳的脸颊。  
温暖的口腔包裹住敏感的头部，灵活的舌尖扫过马眼，被含住的性器逐渐挺立。阿周那的味道填满了感官，或许是之前的性事给身体留下了记忆，迦尔纳发现自己也有了反应。  
好在他还保留了一部分理智，在缓慢而坚定地将性器吞下的同时，迦尔纳极力避免发出太大的声音。为了做到这一点，他的动作比平时更为谨慎，取代吮吸的是绞紧的口腔内侧和有节奏的吞咽。  
过于强烈的快感从下半身袭来，阿周那放下文件夹，一只手抚上迦尔纳的后脑勺。翘起的发丝细细密密地在手掌下跳动，让他忍不住更用力地压下去，既是为了让对方含的更深也是为了防止撞到桌角。  
“至于技术部门，虽然我不太了解，但我认为对新来的那个技术顾问还是要多提防一下。毕竟……”喋喋不休的报告者突然停住，打量了一下阿周那的脸色，发现上司不仅有些心不在焉，眉头还越皱越深。他草草结束，找了个由头离开，幸好没有忘记随手关门。  
室内终于回到只有二人的状态，此时迦尔纳已经让他嘴里坚硬滚烫的阴茎达到了喉头能到达的最深处，窒息感造就的泪水汇集于眼角，摇摇欲坠。  
阿周那攫住了迦尔纳的下颚，让自己从他口中退出。淡色的嘴唇因为摩擦而泛红发肿，煽情的水光和蒙上了雾气的眼镜与一丝不苟的衬衣领带形成了有趣的反差。  
这样的迦尔纳并不常见，阿周那忍不住多看了几眼，然后毫不留情地拽起对方，将其面朝下地压在了桌上。他解开迦尔纳的皮带，让渗着前液的性器暴露在空气中。  
发现身下的人并不像他想象那般游刃有余这点令阿周那感到满意，迦尔纳顺从地含住他的手指，用唾液打湿它们。他的领带被自己扯开，衬衣的纽扣被阿周那解开，冰凉的指尖伸进领口揉捏淡粉的乳头。  
昨夜留下的痕迹还未完全消退，衬衣翻起的下摆露出了迦尔纳腰上的吻痕，淤积的血色在苍白的皮肤上格外惹眼。他能感受到阿周那的性器正蓄势待发地抵在后穴入口，那里刚刚被迦尔纳自己舔湿的手指粗暴地按压、插入、扩张。  
相比之前已经更加习惯同性的性器，但一次容纳两根手指还是令迦尔纳感到有点吃力。办公桌对于他现在的姿势而言有些高，只能踮起脚来保持平衡。紧绷的肌肉从足尖到腰连成柔韧色情的线条，臀肉在阿周那手中微微颤抖。  
他似乎听到阿周那用气声喊了他的名字，仔细辨别时却只剩喘息。

*  
疼痛，尽管少数人对其趋之若鹜，它还是大部分人们避之不及的糟糕感受。迦尔纳的痛阈值奇高且善于忍耐，阿周那给予的疼痛让他对他们的存在有了实感，二人有意无意之间形成的扭曲关系如严丝合缝的编织物一般，将彼此的命运紧紧相连。  
此时他们的身体也正紧紧相连，过于紧窒火热的内壁紧紧包裹住阿周那的性器。尽管缺乏润滑，他还是缓慢而顺利地进入了最深处，迦尔纳随着他的不断深入发出变了调的呻吟。  
阿周那知道迦尔纳喜欢在做爱时接吻，因为他正扭过头，半框眼镜勉强挂在鼻尖，眼角带着媚红色湿的一塌糊涂，嘴里断断续续地喊着阿周那的名字。阿周那为此又硬了几分，但他不会让迦尔纳轻易得逞。  
他俯下身咬上对方的颈侧，做了错事就要受到惩罚，他在迦尔纳耳边说。  
需求被无视让迦尔纳非常不爽，但阿周那口中所说的错事让他更加迷惑。这时差不多适应了性器尺寸的后穴开始传来阵阵快感，身后的抽插幅度也逐渐变大，他在一片混乱中努力思考。  
衣领打开的衬衣滑落，露出一侧的肩膀，迦尔纳灵光一闪，想起今早匆匆出门时随手抓起穿上的衣物。原来阿周那是因为自己穿了他的衬衣才生气的吗，他能够理解这方面的洁癖，可阿周那为什么现在还允许自己穿着它呢？  
他如实询问了自己的困惑，其间夹杂着断断续续的呜咽和喘息。阿周那听懂了他的问句，进出迦尔纳身体的动作突然停止了。  
后背贴上桌面的瞬间他打了个寒战，眼镜被取下，阿周那一手握住迦尔纳的后颈，一手引导对方劲瘦的长腿缠在自己腰间。  
你看看这个，他说。  
迦尔纳明白阿周那出离愤怒的原因了，自己刚刚几次猜测的询问确实显得有点像找借口——在他一直没注意到的，翻折过来的衣领边缘，有一枚挺新鲜的唇印。  
现在他知道今早电车刹车时扑进他怀里，被礼貌推开时还有些闷闷不乐的那位女高中生到底干了什么了。  
终于大白的真相让他有些哭笑不得，正准备和阿周那解释时却被对方用吻封住了口。他的舌尖和性器都以一种凶狠的力道进入了迦尔纳的口腔和身体，将话语绞碎在接吻时粘腻的水声中，将愤怒和不安灌注在紧紧相贴的身体间。  
搭在阿周那肩膀上的双手一开始试图将身上的人推开，在遭到力量压制后放弃了抵抗，转而安抚般地抚摸他的后背。身前人衣冠楚楚的状态令迦尔纳有些不快，他想要解开对方的衬衫，却因为体内的某一点被撞击而没能把握好力度，直接扯掉了几颗扣子。  
低沉的笑声顺着相贴的胸膛传来，快感的浪潮一波未平一波又起。阿周那在不停顶弄迦尔纳后穴中敏感点的同时握住了前端的性器，受到刺激的甬道有节奏地吐纳着他，肉体撞击声在空荡的室内愈发清晰。  
他还是抓住了他们一起到达顶点后喘息的空隙将这件事的来龙去脉告诉了阿周那。年轻的社长将脸埋进身下人的颈窝，随意地哼了一声以示接受。  
“很抱歉弄坏了你的衬衣，”现在还要加上办公桌了。迦尔纳想了一下这些物品的均价，觉得自己给阿周那打工到下辈子都不一定赔得起。  
“那条路上的流浪猫已经全部送到动物收容所去了；那班电车以后在早晚高峰会适当增加班次；那家和果子店即将和本公司达成合作协议，承包食堂的甜点及司内发放的节日福利。至于我的衬衣，你想怎么穿都可以。至于报酬……”阿周那的声音听起来有些闷。  
迦尔纳张了张嘴，却发不出声音。他想摇着对方的肩膀说不必如此他也会安分地待在自己的位置上，如果阿周那想从迦尔纳这里获得什么，他甚至不太可能收到迦尔纳本人的拒绝。但他没有那样做。  
他看到阿周那抬起头，深色的瞳孔中闪着令人移不开视线的光。  
“迦尔纳，和我结婚。”


End file.
